Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 10 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 2 } $
$ = 1 \times 10 + 6 \times 10 $ $ = 10 + 6 \times 10 $ $ = 10 + 60 $ $ = 70 $